Kagome in the Naruto world?
by IchigoKagome300
Summary: not good at this!OK, Kagome was turned into a demon! wait! and she was transported into the Naruto world! what is going on here, did naraku really die? or was he sent here to, the jewel is completed and Kagome lost some of her memories!
1. read ples

*- explains it more

"abc" - talking

'abc' thoughts

**~()~(abc)~()~** nemo talking to you all

**ok this is my first time writing a story and sharing it, I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto, if I did things would have been diff. In them big time, I have not read naruto in a long time or if I spell a name wrong/ have any ideas, tell me I would love to know. First chapters are going to be short because im in a battle with life so, ya, on with the story!**


	2. Kagome?

Team seven was coming back from the land of the waves.

"Grr! Im so bored!" Naruto yelled pulling his hands out of his snarled short blond hair, and jumping up with his hands out in the air making an X shape with his body. His childish face facing the sky, then Sakura had to hit him upside the head...

"Shut up! Your so annoying!" Sakura yelled at him her face turning red, hands on her hips.

Naruto holds the side of his head were she hit him, a small bump was starting to take form, his right eye started to tear a bit. He wines at Sakura asking her why she would do that to him. Naruto looks up in front of the group with another bump to join his first one, he sees some thing in front of them under one of the few trees out of the forest.

Naruto tilts his head and screeches his neck out in front of him his ocean eyes squinting, they widen and he started to sprint out for it.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled like the banshee she is.

**~()~(nemo- sorry! I never liked some of the girls in the beginning til they grow up, so im picking on them and saying there evil or stupid or lame or-. Silver fiend- SHUT UP! *whacks head*. Nemo- *wines* w-why`d you do that! *sniff* silver fiend- just write the dam story! Nemo- *siting in a dark corner all gloomy and gone* silver fiend-...-.-" sigh)~()~**

Naruto keeps running with a wide aloof grin lighting up his face splitting his face in half.

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled waving his hands in the air like an idiot as he raced towards it.

'It' lifted its head and turned towards them and team seven...team seven just starred at it. It was a huge!*, well, it looked like a mix of a fox and a wolf or dog mix all together. And it was staring at them!

"Ah...aH...AH!.." sakura points at it with a shaking finger, Sasukes eyes widen, his moth dropped he wiped it off as soon as it was there, but his eyes were still a bit wide.

"Naruto! Come back here" kakashi yelled at him washing the thing.

Naruto stops and looks back at him and his team mates and looks at them in question.

"Why? Kagomes here' his grin some how widens' shes not going to hurt any one!" he starts to run to it again, 'it' now named kagome.

Kagome stood up and started to walk towards them slowly. Now that kagome was standing they saw how tall she really was. Sakuras mouth fell open and she began to let out a small wail.

Kakashi put his hand on her mouth trying to stop it from really coming out, Naruto was in front of kagome now. He got on his toes, wile Kagome lowered her neck and head. Naruto raised his arms and wrapped them around her neck.

"Kagome! I missed you!" Naruto squeezed harder as he nuzzled her neck. He started to let go off her when she give a small yelp and nudged his cheek and licked him.

"AH! Yuck Kagome~!" Naruto wined trying to wipe away all the spit on his face.

The rest of team seven stood back and gawked at them, well it was hard to tell with Kakashi, but his eye widen a small bit then narrowed, Sasuke lost some of his composer, Sakura... well, I believe she fainted on us. Kagome lifted her head and looked behind Naruto to see them, she tilted her head.

"Ah!' Naruto says and he turns his head' that's my team!" his hand goes to his headband "hee hee im a real ninja now! Believe it!"

Kagome scuffs a little and nudges his head then turns her head to the team. Naruto blinks, then a grin comes to his face.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you!' he rubs his head' guys! This is Kagome! Kagome (points) this is Kakashi-sensei*

* * *

**sorry have to finish for today,. ...*pouts***

***ok, naruto is around 4`8 so kagome in this from is 5`9**


	3. wait, what?

The rest of team seven stood back and gawked at them, well it was hard to tell with Kakashi, but his eye widen a small bit then narrowed, Sasuke lost some of his composer, Sakura... well, I believe she fainted on us. Kagome lifted her head and looked behind Naruto to see them, she tilted her head.

"Ah!' Naruto says and he turns his head' that's my team!" his hand goes to his headband "hee hee im a real ninja now! Believe it!"

Kagome scuffs a little and nudges his head then turns her head to the team. Naruto blinks, then a grin comes to his face.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you!' he rubs his head' guys! This is Kagome! Kagome (points) this is Kakashi-sensei*

**~()~Ps. Spell check is not working!~()~**

"This is kagome! Kagome this is Kakashi-sensei*, Sasuke-teme, and sakura!' naruto looks at sakura again' Sakura?" sees that she fainted.

"..." Naruto looks at her

"um,..." Sakura holds her head in her hand slowly getting up. Sakura looks up and sees that thing is closer to them then before. She freezes.

"Every one,...this is Kagome!" Naruto yells and moves to the side, his hand still on her neck and pets her neck gently , Kagome stands tall then bows her head and upper body on to her front paws.* Team seven blinks at her and Naruto, Naruto looks around looking for some thing.

"Kagome?' Naruto looks around more.' Wheres Shara?" Naruto looks at kagome his grin in place. Kagome stands back up and looks toward the trees. Naruto stares at her.

"Is she lost again? Ha! Shes cant even walk down the hall with out losing her way!" Naruto looks at kagome with a weird look in his eye, Kagome still looks away

"Kagome?" Naruto losses some of his cheerfulness' were is she?"

Kagome wines and looks him in the eyes and nudges his chin. Naruto stands still

"Kagome what happened to Shara?" Naruto holds her head and looks at him in the eyes. Kagome looks at him for a long while and then shakes his hands away from her and sits on her hind legs.

'_she's dead'_ a voice echoed in their heads, it was soft like silk or velvet yet held great power.

**~()~that was Kagome talking to them throgh thought! O.o~()~**

All of team seven still at the voice, Sakura went whiter than a fresh washed sheet, Sasuke freezes and looks around wildly, Kakashi eye became slits, his posture became more guarded.

'_i am sorry if i scare you, this is the only say i can talk to you, my throat is still healing...'_Kagome looks at them all while saying this, then turns to Naruto ' _Shara`s lungs, they failed to work any more...'_Kagome looks to the ground. "_but she told that if this so happened she wanted me to stay by your side."_ Kagome looks at him once again.

* * *

*sensei- techer

*um, like in yoga, downward dog


	4. Sharawait a contract?

**'_i am sorry if i scare you, this is the only say i can talk to you, my throat is still healing...'_Kagome looks at them all while saying this, then turns to Naruto' _Shara`s lungs, they failed to work any more...'_Kagome looks to the ground. "_but she told that if this so happened she wanted me to stay by your side."_ Kagome looks at him once again.**

* * *

Naruto smiled

"Kagome! you can talk with out a totem now!" Naruto jumps up and down, but the words she spoke began to sink into his mind. Naruto stoped jumping and his grin slowly slid off his face.

_"Shara's died..."_ Kagome lowers her head with a small wine, Naruto stares at her a bit and smiles and laughs

"haha, nice joke Kagome really weres Shara? shes hiding and is going to scare me isnt she" Naruto tries to look over her. Kagome just stood there still as stone, she raised her head and let out a loud snarl at him.

_"This is no joke, Uzumaki!"_ Naruto flinches, Kagome sees this and stops snarling.

_"I am sorry' she sighs' Shara... Shara, she was mad at me and i was mad at her, she ran off on her own. Shara ran into some rouge ninja and thought she could take them on her self and win" _Kagome got very quiet.

_"they were fighting and I didn't know, she did not try to contact me at all and i felt no danger, yet one punched her lung, i got there to late..."_ by the time Kagome was finished her head hanged low, she let out a pitiful wine, Naruto stares at her.

_"this Kagome is very sorry. It was my duty to serve Shara-sama, I tried to bring her back but she wanted to stay were she was, she did not want to come back to the living world." _Kagome looks up now, into Naruto's eyes, which were full of sadness and fear.

_"Shara-sama told me that if anything ever happens to her that I was to serve, and protect you."_

Naruto blinks at her and stares. Kagome stands and walks toward him, but stops a foot away from him. She bows her head and shakes it left and right a necklace falls to the ground between them. The necklace had a silver chain with a black and white jeweled crystal danging at the end, There was a shape of some sort inside it. It looked kinda human but some thing behind its back, like wings, and another shape at the base of back. Naruto picked it stood at full height in front of him, her head held high and proud.

_"Naruto Uzumaki, will you talk this vow and this necklace, my soul body, and become my owner, my master till I am died and gone, I will stay by your side, thin and thick, till i am no more, nor you have meed of me"_ Her voice echoed loud around them twisting and turning, freezing Naruto in his spot staring at her then the jewel in his hands.

_"Naruto!"_ she growled, He jumps and looked at Kagome and gulped, he whispered one word, one word that will seal not only his life's fate but thoughts around him as will

"yes." Every thing around him disappeared and became nothingness.

* * *

"Go away!" a voice of a child rang.

_'what?'_ Naruto looked around trying to find were it had came from, he sees a group of kids in a circle around a small figure, Naruto walks towards them.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"my parents are died because of you!"

"just go and die! why dont you!" many words were thrown at it and stones all scaring its soul and skin

"stop, stop it, please" it whimpered out. Narutos face goes red.

"Hey! stop picking on him!" he goes to hit the kid upside the head but it goes straight through him!_ 'what! what the hell is going on!'_

Naruto looks closer to the childed they were hurting. _' T-that, Thats me!'_

A snarl rings around them and some thing jumps in front of his old self.

"Holy shit!"

"Run!"

"Another demon!" shouts and yells, children running away, the thing talks old Naruto into its jaws and jumps away, over Naruto and other kids.

_'Kagome!' _The scene changes...

...

Now Naruto was in one of the training grounds.

"Naruto!" a laughing voice called out to him.

Naruto turns around to the voice to see a girl older then him, with shoulder fire red hair, and sparkling black eyes, she giggles again

"well? come on you silly goose!" she opens her arms wide

"Shara!" I heard my self cry out in a Skippy voice, I jump up and run to her open arms. she picks me up adn tries to spin me around but we end up falling, a yelp sounded as we fell, some thing black jumps up with a yelp.

"ah, sorry Kagome" Shara laughs, Kagoem gives a growl then a huffing sound.

me and Shara laughed.

_'I get it now. these are my memories arnt they?' _Naruto fades from the smaller vrison of him self, and just washed them run around and laugh.

* * *

**~()~thank you for reading!~~~~~* smiles*~()~**


	5. Read :P

**Nemo- thank you so much for the reviews! *hugs self crying***

**Silver Fend- shut up! and write your story!**

**Nemo- *pouting and then sighs* what i came to tell you is I dont know when ill be able to write the new chapter for this story.**

**staff in side nemos head- what!**

**nemo- yea Im sorry, Oh! Im new at this and i have a Q, what does it mean when a person puts you or your story as an Alert+? like id check my e-mail and it says story Alert+ from so and so?*tilts head***

**0.o OH HELL! i have to go thank you all!**


	6. im sorry but ples help!

**Nemo- ****_HELP!_******** ok some pels e-mail me the order! its brige bilder-run ing with gara- exams-sasuke is biten-? what comes after all that! im lost in the order and i cant find any Naruto manga!**


	7. Chapter 4

**_Nemo- I am really really sorry! *crying* I have been grounded and not on the computer at all these days! *bows lowly* ples forgive me!_**

_

* * *

_

**"Shara!" I heard my self cry out in a Skippy voice, I jump up and run to her open arms. she picks me up adn tries to spin me around but we end up falling, a yelp sounded as we fell, some thing black jumps up with a yelp.**

**"ah, sorry Kagome" Shara laughs, Kagome gives a growl then a huffing sound.**

**me and Shara laughed.**

_**'I get it now. these are my memories arnt they?' **_**Naruto fades from the smaller vrison of him self, and just washed them run around and laugh. **

* * *

"Tweet tweet" birds chirped loudly out side in the trees, Naruto moans and rolls over muttering. He sits up after a while and looks around the room scratching his , he was in his apartment.

'_how did I get here?'_ Naruto scrunches his face up, trying to remember what he had done yesterday.

_'I remember saving the village, oh yea! I am so cool!'_ Naruto smiles with a small laugh _but then what?...We were heading back, humm.'_ He tilts his head a bit crossing his arms and looks at his lap _'we were walking back...Ah will if it was important i would have remembered' _Naruto smiles and nods to himself and looks at the clock to see it was noon.

"..."

"GGRRRAAAA!" outside people jumped and look around wildly.

Naruto runs out of his door and to the training grounds to meet his team. which was to meat at *...He was five hours LATE!

He shows up, out of brath his hands on his knees

"Ma, there you are" Kakashi eye did an upside down U, his little orange friend in his hand. Sakura stooped throwing her kuni* adn wiped her head around to face him, she started to stomp towards him.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" she screeched and huffed, like a new crossover breed between a banshee and a pig, her face turning red to blue from all the blood rushing to it.

"Dope" Sasuke said wiht out turning around to look at him nor his throwing

"T-teme*..." naruto said breathless

"Naruto why are you so late?" Kakashi stants up straight from leaning againt one of the trees, Naruto looks up and huffs, crossing his arms

"I was busy"

"you were busy" Kakashi said with a dull tone

"Yes"

"really"

Naruto nods

"what were you doing then, what was more inmprotent then training?"

Naruto opens his mouth then shuts it.

"..." Kakashi stares at him

Saukra comes over and wacks him in the head, Naruto wines and asks why Saukra did that to him, nursing his new bump.

"you made us wait for you and you are so weak! you passed out on us on the way back from the land of the waves! AND Kakasi-sensai had to carry your ass all the way back!" she huffs her face once again red from yelling. Naruto blinks at her and his face shows his confusion running through out his small head.

"Now, now' Kakashi put up his hands, his orange book away in his chest pocket' no need to get aggressive now, I have called you all her to tell you we have some missions to do"

"Hey Kakashi-sensai any hot new missions for team seven? We've had nothing but gimmes!" Naruto yelled with his eyes blazing, wiht his fists held tight to his chest. "WE WANT ACTION! Where I could use my skill like this and this and-and!" Kakashi sweat drops

_'hehehehehe, Its over as of now!_ "ha, saving you is such a nuisance!" Naruto though imagining him standing in front of a worn out Sasuke. _'Thats what ill tell `im'_

**A few minutes later**

You see them walk though the streets, Naruto was hanging of Sakura, as always Naruto tried to pick a fight with Sasuke. Kakashi ran off, so that left only Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

***teme- bastard**

***~()~nemo- *blushes* lol~()~ **


	8. Chapter 8

Leaving Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura looked at Naruto and sees a box with rock shapes drawn on the sides fallowing him, Naruto stops and then goes again looking at the box to see it moving behind him.

"HA!' he points at it' you're not a rock at all!" Naruto crosses his arms. A small chuckle comes from inside the box then smoke comes out as the box flips over to revile three small kids, two boys and one girl, one of the boys chough and complaint on how there the other boy used to many smoke bombs they strike a pose their names were Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi,

"hey! Hey boss! Weren't you going to play ninja with us today!" Konohamaru asked Naurto as he hoped on one foot to the other.

"Sorry Konohamaru but I have to train!" Naruto fixes his head band.

"..'play ninja' ?" Sakura asked 'and I'm dumber than him?' Sakura thought to herself and stared at them as they jumped around. She sighed and glared darkly at Naruto as he said she was his girlfriend, she ran after them yelling.

"run! The hags coming!" Kagome laughed at what the kid said and held her stomach. Konohamaru looks back at her as he was running only to hit a guy and fall down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going brat!" the teen yelled at the boy as he lifted him up by his collar. (you all know what he looks like so I'm not gona describe it)

"im sorry sir." Sakura stuttered out "It's my fault he ran into you" 'what are sand ninja doing here?' she gulped. Konohamaru wiggled around trying to get away.

"hey! Let him go!" Naruto yelled at the man in makeup. The man looked at him and scoffed lifting the boy higher. A rock come from one of the trees and hit the older mans wrist, they all look at the tree and see Sasuke in the tree a leg propped up and back against the tree, tossing two more rocks in his hand. Sakura and Moegi look up at him with hearts in their eyes, Kagome ghostly form appears next to Naruto again.


	9. exames

She stares up at the tree a branch just a bit away from Sasuke then looks back at Naruto, he is with Konohamaru, Kagome smiles softly.

"Boss.. He is so much cooler then you" he sniffs and Naruto growls a bit. The man makes a tsk sound, the blond girl next to him blushes a small bit and thinks how there maybe a few hunks here. The man takes the package off of his back, her eyes widen

"You're not planning on using the crow?!" she yells Just after she yelled then a voice came from the tree next to Sauske_._

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village" then man in makeup now known Kankuro,

"G-Gaara" they both stutter out looking up at him.

'When did he get there?' Sasukes eyes narrow at him. The red-haired boy was wrapped in sand and appeared next to Kankuro and Temari. He lowered his head a bit to them and apologized for how they behaved, Sasuke jumped down from his perch almost landing on Kagome.

"Hey! Watch it." Kagomes with a huff and a few grumbles, Naruto blinked and looked around for the owner of the soft voice to see Kagomes ghostly form standing between him and Sasuke, his eyes widen and Kagome gives him a fanged smirk her tail slowly moving to and fro softly yet barley touching the ground.

"Hey.. Why are you here!" Sakura yelled at them. They stop and Temari blinks at her and give her a duh look.

"For the Chunin Exams. Duh" she poses with a hand on her hip. Naruto gives them a look that said 'What the hell is that?' Sakura sighs at him and expands it out for him then looks to see that they are leaving.

"What" Sasuke says " who are you?" the girl turns and with blush pointing to herself

"Who,.. Me?" Sasuke shakes his head.

"No, the one with the gourd on his back…"

"… Gaara of the desert. You.."

"Sasuke U."

"Hey! What about me!?" Naruto jumps pointing to himself, Kagome shakes her head at him with a small chuckle. Gaara and his team just turn and walk away.

"It's ok Naruto-kun" Kagome coos and walks over to him rubbing her furry cheek into the top of his head making his hair move about. He huffs and his team mates look at him weirdly.

"What?!" he snaps at them. They both sorta blink at him, never hearing that tone from him before, Naruto huffs and stomps away from them.

* * *

The next day at the training grounds

* * *

"wait, so where are going to the chunin exams?!" Naruto yells with a shit eating grin on his face. Sakura covers her mouth with a hand and Sasuke narrows his eyes at Kakashi Just smiles his upside down U smile at them. Kagome, whom was siting on the railing of the bridge smiled at Naruto and giggled, He huffed a small huff at her from the corner of his eyes, he looks back at his teacher.

"So?! So?!" Naruto yells

"yes Naruto" he yells and jumps high in the air yelling yes over and over again.

"But-But- Kakashi-sensei!' Sakura butted in' are we really ready?"

"That's for you to find out, Good luck" he disappears with a poof of smoke.

"S-sasuke want to train with me?" she pleads

"no" he glares at her


	10. Chapter 10

To kaggy snow, we are not meant to know how she became a demon just yet, if all the facts are given to soon it ruins the story no? but if i can find the time to type again you will find out in 2 ch maybe if i can

* * *

**"So?! So?!" Naruto yells**

**"yes Naruto" he yells and jumps high in the air yelling yes over and over again.**

**"But-But- Kakashi-sensei!' Sakura butted in' are we really ready?"**

**"That's for you to find out, Good luck" he disappears with a poof of smoke. **

**"S-sasuke want to train with me?" she pleads**

**"no" he glares at her**

* * *

Sakura face fell, her eyes became most, Naruto slides over from her side with a small cough and blush.

"You could ah, train with me Sakura-chan!" Naruto rubs the back of his head lightly as he stared at her with adoring eyes, Kagome glares at the pick haired girl as she yelled and smacked him, making him fall face first into the training ground grass. She felt a snarl bubble from beep in her throat as she countered to watch her bash Naruto both physically and emotionally right in front of her bleeping red eyes, she jumps at her but she only passes right through the pink haired snob.

Sakura shivered and looked around her trying to find out where that cold chill came from but all she saw was the bright sun shining down on the village. Naruto lifts his head from the ground with a small pop only to see Kagome jumping up into the air and land on his crush, he goes to yell out a warning or for Kagome to stop but it was too late. his eyes go wide thinking he is to witness his best friend -even if his best friend is an animal, kill his love! Naruto blinks after a while to see if he sees what he think he sees only to chuckle as his head falls back to the earth. i mean who wouldn't laugh seeing Kagome try to kill Sakura but only to keep passing through over and over will the person she is attacking just look around with a confused look on their face.

Kagome, knowing she can not kill the girl she laid down next to Naruto with a snarl at Sakura one last time, with a frozen glare, Sakura shivers feeling something bad had happened at that moment and thought it would be best to leave. After a half an hour or so Naruto rolled to his back.

"Ow"

"Are you alright Naruto-sanma?" Naruto snaps his head to see Kagome staring down at him with sad blue eyes

"Im sorry i could not help you' she nuzzles his neck' but it seems that ill be stuck here in Limbo till you call me"

"What do you mean Kagome?"Naruto squints at her as he gets up on his elbows.

"Well.. you have my body Naruto-sama" Kagome tilts her head as she sits up straight, her ears perking as she did so.

"What? and don't call me that! It sounds so weird! we're friends." Naruto glares at her for a bit to get it a crossed but only to smile after a few seconds and pet her around the ears.

"My..my body is in the Crystal" she gives a deep rumbling growl, almost like a purr. Naruto stops and digs into his orange jacket and pulls it out and into his palm, he turns it over and really looks.. its like a human body but. with things added to it.

"You see, my true body has been trapped inside that Crystal for over 200 years..'Kagomes ears press them selfs against her skull' the form you see now is the only one i can make with my energy, and i will stay like this till a master releases my body from it." Naruto blinks at all the info given to him and look up at Kagome to see her too, staring at the Crystal with a sober look in her eyes

".. I'll free you kagome!" Naruto smiles big. "ya! I'll free you!" Kagome looks up slowly from his now closed hand to see im running around talking how he'll free her and they will be together forever. Kagomes' teeth show a bit in a some what form of a smile and she chuckles making Naruto stop talking and face her, her laughter growing and growing every minute till Naruto joined in and they both Laughed till their sides hurt.

After a while they laid there watching the sun sink into the harrison.

"Hey Kagome?" Naruto asks as he gets up

"Yes?" Kagome looks to him.

"How come no one remembers meeting you?" Naruto looks at Kagome to she he duck her head into her paws to get away from his eyes. "Kagome?"

"Well.. i thought it would be best to erase it from your minds.. I take it that is not what you want, but it had to be done for if i didn't i could not be here now.." Kagomes tail twitches behind her as she faces Naruto.

"Oh ok.. Lets go home Kagome" Kagome nods happy and tortes behind him home.


End file.
